In Memories Past
by lSilverFoxl
Summary: England looks back on his memories on a sunny day. ONESHOT [Song fic, based on Lizz Robinet's 'Spinning Song' cover]


**Hello! This is a song fic based on a cover by Lizz Robinet, check out her channel on YouTube, she's awesome. Just go and look it up, the song is called 'Spinning Song' and this got me thinking of Hetalia, so here you go. Enjoy!**

A blue sky hung over the city of London as England took a sip of earl grey tea. On days like this, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. There's a world meeting coming up soon and it will be held in his country. A butterfly fluttered past his window as he listened to the sounds of people's cheerful chatter. He heard more than saw an American woman pass by with a camera in hand. Absentmindedly, he wondered if she was a tourist.

An image flashed in his mind to when he took America under his wing. It was a good day much like this one. A small smile graced his lips, America was so small but now look at him! England couldn't help but let out a small snort, comparing a young America to the loud self-proclaimed hero. Shaking his head, he took another sip. A large cloud drifted by and he watched it break apart. The sight of drifting clouds calmed him further as he drank his tea.

As he drank his tea in content silence, his mind brought up memories of when he was taking care of America. Such as when he brought toy soldiers for the young nation, the look on America's face when he gave him those toy soldiers, so cheerful and excited with the custom made toys made his smile grow larger. England clearly remembered the feeling of joy when he saw how happy America was with the gift even though he was injured.

Leaning into his chair further, he gazed at the sky. 'So calm,' He mused, 'Unlike that time,' Emerald eyes shut closed at the thought. He could feel his tea losing its heat but ignored it for the faint memory of rain falling on the ground. Red coat donned and gun in hand as he fought with his fellow British men against America. The fresh scent of rain hung in the air as the mist of rain swept around the ground. His clothes wet and heavy as he stood on the front, face to face with the nation he had raised. America had grown taller, he thought with wry humour.

England remembers going on his knees in defeat. The look of surprise on America's face when he did so freshly imprinted on his mind. The blue eyes of America have always been expressive, tea long forgotten as England immersed himself in his memories. In the back of his mind, he could hear the sound of his gun dropping on the cold ground. If he tried hard enough, he could hear the words spoken so long ago as clear as the birds chirping outside.

Opening his eyes lazily, he absently thought of how his tea has grown cold. It would be a waste of good tea if he didn't drink it. A quick glance outside revealed the clouds taking over the sky. Looking down at his cold tea, he frowned and took a small sip. Perhaps he should focus on something else, otherwise he'll be stuck there drinking cold tea for quite a while.

Getting up from his seat by the window, he decided he may as well read a book instead of reminiscing like an old man. However, thoughts continued to creep up on him, of images after the American Revolution. World War II for instance, when they were on that island, the way America 'explained' his plan rather noisily ticked him off.

Nowadays, England could see America being as energetic and cheerful as he was as a child instead of the serious man from the Revolution, something which he is glad to note. Though it hurt him to have fought against America, he is not a sad as he once was. Seeing as the nation has grown beyond what he could imagine. Before he realized it, England had reached the bookshelf and stood before it. A hand began brushing against the spines of countless books. Moving past 'Alice in Wonderland' and other such tales.

He continued this as his mind wandered again. Even as memories of before had plagued him and on stormy night he stood awake as he remembered. He knew that like any other nation, he had gotten over it. Only thinking of the past like one would a small memory of little things. These memories had shaped him and even if a few details blurred together, as he forgot a few faces, names and places. England knew from the back of his mind, that these memories will always stay in his heart. He realized that he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and went back to where he sat. Hands empty of any book.

Memories both good and sad, of when he conquered the seas or raised a few nations, it will always be there. For him to think of as his nation grew alongside the rest. Maybe, England hummed in thought, maybe there will be more special memories to hold in dear in his heart. A small smile graced his face. Those are memories he will look forward to dwelling on like he has today. Glancing down on the cold and forgotten tea, he sat down and brought it with him to the kitchen. Maybe he should get some scones. Yes, that would be perfect.

A smile grew on his face as a cheerful young America tingled in the back of his mind, making him feel warm without question.

 **It was great fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! England was interesting to write since I wanted him to be pretty nostalgic. Hopefully he isn't too OOC or anything. Anyways, thank you for reading this and have a nice day!**


End file.
